


Mulder's Box

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Series: Family Series [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Humor, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mulder's birthday, and when William reveals details about a misterious box, how will this affect Mulder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulder's Box

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10/13 (2009) XD Happy B-day Chris Carter and Mulder! So I came up with this little oneshot in my spare time from school. They're on strike so I don't have school, that's probably the only reason I'm writting, other wise, I'd be hitting them books! So, this one is one of my William one shots...because he is adorable and fun to write XD! as with my other 2 stories, this can be a continuation of "Family Portrait" and "It's a Piller!" but not necesarily; it can be read as a stand alone

"Oh, c'mon buddy, there's no crying in baseball." Mulder uttered from the field mound in which he stood, as William dropped his baseball bat sadly pouting and crossing his little arms in small protest.

Mulder walked up to his son, kneeling down to reach his level.

"C'mon pal, don't cry. Let's keep playing…"

"No…" William softly uttered. "I can't hits the ball…"

"It takes practice son. Let's try again…"

William looked to the dirt filled floor quietly, his father waiting for a response.

"Daddy will stay here and show you , 'kay? I'll turn on the machine…"

Mulder jogged to the baseball spitting machine switching it on, then trotted back to his toddler.

"Alright Willy, here we go…" He pulled him to his side handing him his bat and griping it from behind him. " Grab the bat where my hands are…there you go. Now, to hit the ball you have to remember 'hips before hands'…remember that?"

William giggled softly in front of his father. "Yes."

"Alright then." Mulder smiled. "Lets see if you really do, cause here comes one."

As the ball hurled their way, father and son managed to hit the piece of horse hide, making William erupt in a fit of happy giggles.

"See….there you go…you'll be out winning Mickey Mantle in no time."

"Let me daddy, let me!" He urged his father to let go of the diminutive bat. He let go, letting his son enjoy himself as he walked to the machine, setting the throwing speed lower.

"Keep your eye on the ball, Will. God forbid something happens to you, your mother would shoot me…"

"Didn't she already do that?" Langley piped up from his place at the dugout.

"Yeah, yeah she did, but who ended up playing nurse on me?" Mulder answered, his usual innuendo filled humor at play.

Langly pondered a few minutes before giving up "Yeah, true…Frohike didn't let us hear the last of it…"

"I have my reasons…" Forhike argued calmly, "So, where is the delectable Miss Scully, this afternoon?"

"Home, finishing up some files…she was tiered so I just took Will of her hands so she could have some alone time." Mulder said, his eyes staring at his son batting.

"She actually trusted you with your infant?" Byers deadpanned, "She must be tiered."

Mulder chuckled softly.

"Man, the little tyke sure is getting big…it seems to me that just yesterday we were looking for you guys in the middle of the dessert…" Frohike mused.

Mulder smiled, "Yeah…"

"Speak of which, someone else is getting old in a few…" Mulder's short friend nudged him playfully. "How old you getting champ?"

"38..." Mulder cringed a bit at the number, even if he didn't want to admit it, the idea he was reaching forty gave him a bit of a panic attack.

"What are you planning?" Langly asked, his eyes leaving the computer monitor.

"Nothing really…"

"We should head out for some cheese steaks then…maybe some D&D later on?" the tall blonde suggested.

"Nah, I think I'm just staying in…"

"Got a night planned with the Mrs.?" Frohike inquired.

"Not really…I just wanna stay home that's all…"

"You lying son of a bitch…your probably gonna get some hell of a birthday present in the evening."

Mulder laughed.

"What is she getting you?"

"I have no idea…she never tells me till the day of my birthday…"

Byers stepped in, "And you don't once look around for it…?"

"Sometimes…but not really, I don't fret about those things…I'm not 5 anymore you know." He gave them a usual smirk.

Mulder felt a small tug at his jeans, where now, his son stood. "I know what mommys gots you for your birthday daddy."

Mulder picked his son up, trying to balance him on his hip…no wonder women had hourglass figures. "Oh really?"

The trio gathered around, interested in the small child's revelation.

"So what did mommy get your daddy for his birthday, Will?" Langly inquired curiously.

"She gots you a box…"

"A box?" Mulder seemed confused, then again all gifts did come in a 'box'.

"Umjum….a white and purple box….but she told me not to tells you cause it's a secret…so shhh daddy!"

Mulder stifled a laugh, "Alright, then…I won't tell…wanna go home sport?"

"Yup…I'm hungry."

"Me too…go gather your stuff, we'll get some Chinese on the way…"

"Yay, chah-neese!" William skedaddled to get his miniature baseball gear.

Mulder turned around to find the trio of men giving him awkward smiles.

"What?!"

"Happy birthday, man…your going to have one hell of a birthday." Frohike stated stifling a laugh.

"You guys need to get out more often…" Mulder finished as William headed back towards him with his little backpack.

"Sure, we'll see you guys later…bye kido." Langly ruffled William's hair playfully.

"Bye, uncle Langly." the child responded giggling softly.

"Bye William, Bye Mulder…say 'hi' to the Mrs. for me…" Frohike added as he walked to their van.

"Me too, bye Willy, thanks for letting us tag along today Mulder." Byers finished as he stepped in.

'No problem guys…"

"Bye uncle Byers and uncle Frohike!" William uttered as he waved euphorically to them.

Mulder was making his way back to the car after picking up the Chinese take out, William happily in tow of his father. He placed the food in the car and buckled William to his car seat.

As he drove back home, he couldn't believe that curiosity was actually nudging at his temporal lobe. He felt like a child actually agonizing himself over what his partner had gotten him. But then again, he was a profiler, one of the best the bureau had…so what could have been wrong of him prodding around just a little? It's only his nature…

He looked at William through the reflector mirror, and saw him dangling his little legs happily.

"Hey buddy?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"So about that present mommy got me…"

"Umhum…" he answered absent mentally.

"You happen to remember more of the box?"

"Umm, it had letters…"'Darn it' Mulder thought, 'to bad he's 3 and can't read…"

"How big was it?"

"This big." William responded as he opened his arms the size of his small chest.

"Did mommy tell you anything about the box?"

"Nope…just that it was a secrets…so don't tell mommys!"

"Alright champ, I won't." Mulder smiled back to his son.

He continued their drive back home, his head still spinning around the same thought…

Scully opened the door to find Mulder; William and Chinese food in hand.

"Hi mommy!" William greeted handing Scully a food box.

"Hey sweetheart, I see daddy brought food." She commented picking William in her arms and placing a kiss on his forehead before settling him down.

"Peace offering." Mulder joked and he came in.

"I see.." She smiled as he pecked her cheek lazily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, somewhat lightheaded, but better."

"Good, I got you your chicken Lo Mein."

Scully smiled, "Mmmm, nice."

"Mommys!" William squeaked from his place at his mother's feet once he returned, Spooky now clutched in his arms. "I played baseballs today, and I hit them!"

"That's great baby." She picked him up in her arms walking to the dinning table. "Did you win your daddy?"

"Yup." he replied cheerfully.

"Oh, well that deserves a well earned prize…" and before William could perceive it he was being bombarded with quick fluttery kisses from his mother, making him burst out in laughter.

"No more, mommys, no mores!"

Scully smiled putting her child down "Alright, go and get your seat at the table."

They soon sat down to have their dinner …

It was 11:30 when Mulder slipped out of his shower, making his way back into the bedroom, strutting in his lean abdominopelvic glory . Dana laid in bed, a copy of some remote file in her hands, reading , as the TV hummed softly in the background. He smiled making his way into the sheets next to her, propping his head on his arm.

"Still on those files?" he asked smoothly, her eyes never leaving the papers.

"Yes…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered her favorite phrase, in an almost automatic way.

"No you're not…you're sick and you don't want to admit it…"

Scully's eyebrow arched. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you said you felt lightheaded all morning and you didn't even finish your Lo Mein…"

"You know I don't eat that extreme amount you bought…and besides, I feel fine now."

"Fine…" he agreed nonchalantly, shifting in bed finding a better posture.

Scully rolled her eyes at her partner's usual behavior, and decided to put the files away for the night. She turned off the night lamp, and moved to her side of the bed. "Night…"

"Night, my love." Mulder deadpanned, receiving a light ironical chuckle from Scully.

He eased himself in bed, trying to find himself some sleep. But before he knew it, thoughts of the conversation at the ball park came back to mind and once again, like a child, he was restless, his thoughts revolving around the unknown present. What could she have gotten that she didn't even tell William what it was? Then again, she might have known the little tyke would spill the beans to his father…

He was almost determined to ask her himself, if it weren't for the fact he'd be incriminating his son in the process. He sighed. He'd just have to wait, he thought, like he normally would every year. He was close to the realms of sleep, when suddenly, Scully decided to shift and brushed her legs against him accompanied by a small, low, sleep-filled moan. Mulder turned to meet her, his gaze facing her exposed neck. 'Forget sleep…' he thought as he scooted himself up to her, spooning her small figure against his.

Scully's eyes fluttered open at the feel of his mouth at the back of her neck. She was about to protest when, her voice turned into a gasp as she felt his hand making it's way up her shirt. Her back arched in response, unwillingly nudging him on further. He took it as a 'go' and continued to devour her small neck, his hands now slowly descending her body. She suddenly uttered a moan in protest, completely throwing him off his mood."What's wrong?" he managed to say muffled by her skin.

Scully reached low under her belly, pulling out her partner's hand and just draping herself with it, before facing him.

"Mulder…I'm too tiered…"

"You sure? 'Cause you seemed to be responding just fine…" he boyishly smirked.

She smiled before speaking, "Mulder…"

"Mmmmm….you sure?" he inquired with a low moan protest.

"Sorry…"

He sighed, defeated, as he flipped to his side, "Alright…no need to apologize..."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to touch me…" She stated as she once again made him drape his arm over her. "We can still cuddle…"

He smiled sheepishly, shifting to her side again, "You know…We can cuddle after "playing"…"

"Mulder…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding….geez. But just so you know, I don't hold my self responsible for what may happen after I'm in a subconscious state."

"Goodnight…" She finished, with a yawn.

" 'Night…"

And with that little incident in mind, he was more determined she was probably hiding a pretty good gift somewhere around the house…

It was the eve of Mulder's birthday, and after many attempts of finding the hidden gift, his search attempts were futile. He had looked over the closet top, where William's birthday and Christmas presents were always stored: nothing. He looked under their master bedroom bed: nada. In William's room, thinking it clever to hide a present in a child's room you would never suspect: Zip. All in all, he had a personal search party over his whole house, without catching Scully's attention, in search of the immaculate gift. Not that she would have noticed any how, she was too busy treating her self-diagnosed stomach flu all week…

He had just about given up; before it hit him…underwear drawer. He walked to their clothes trunk and began opening drawer after drawer, scattering the insides, finding nothing. 'Dammit…' he cursed inwardly, but that was before he noticed Scully standing at their door.

"Mulder…what on earth are you doing?"

He dropped the search to meet her face to face. "Ohhhh shit"

"I, uh, I was…just…" he struggled to come up the faintest excuse.

"Yes, you were…?"

"I was…" and that was when it hit him. Curiosity had killed the cat. It had taken over him like a bomb on a terrorist; waiting for it's death grip to blow him out of his mind. He was caught red handed. There was nothing else to do but just face it.

"Well?" Scully nudge him inquiringly.

"Look, Scully, I know about the present, alright, I have known since approximately, last week…and I gotta tell you, I don't know what has come over me, but I gotta know what it is…"

"Present?" Scully asked confused.

"Yes, my birthday present…William told me about it, now don't take it out on the little guy, cause I was supposed not to tell you that he told me, but dammit Scully I can't wait any longer."

Scully pondered baffled for a few seconds before realizing what her partner was talking about.

"Oh…oh,that present?! He told you about that?! Last time I tell him not to tell anything to you…"

"Soooo…can I see it?"

"You're serious? Mulder, you're acting like a 5 year old…can't you just wait till tomorrow?"

"I need to see that box, as of now, woman." he said childishly. And that alone sent Scully on another confusion attack.

"Box?"

"Yeah...it's a white and purple box, right? At least I got that from William."

Scully stood perplexed sighing a laugh as she realized exactly what William had told him about.

"Oh, Mulder…you can definitely wait for that. I can assure you."

"Ohh, c'mon…I'll act surprised." His puppy dog stare working at its best.

"Believe me, you won't have to act…" She stated.

"C'mon Scully…"

"You're going to keep whining about this all day aren't you?"

"Pretty much…"

She sighed defeatedly , almost unbelieving to what she was about to do. "All right, fine…I'll show you."

"Really?" Mulder seemed baffled at how easily Scully had given up for once. Something was definitely fishy.

Scully made her way to the bathroom, looking through the bottom drawers of their sink, as Mulder sat down on their bed, just waiting.

"Bathroom sink…would have never thought about that, touché Scully, touché ."

She made her way to him, a witty expression on her face, as she dropped the infamous small box on his lap. "There's your present, Sherlock."

Mulder inspected the small box on his lap for a moment, his eyebrows arching in confusion. "But…Dana, this is…"

"An E.P.T pregnancy test, yes…your white and purple box."

His eyes were as wide as a deer staring at head lights.

"You took it?" he stuttered half surprised, half in disbelief.

"Actually, no…I've been meaning to but, just haven't." She answered sheepishly.

"What brought upon this?"

"The fact I'm a few weeks late, and have been feeling crappy for the past few days…"

"Well, then…what a are you waiting for?…" He handed the cardboard box back to her.

"Now?" She inquired puzzled.

"Sure. Why not…might as well."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "All right…"

She made her way to the bathroom slowly, following the basic instructions and got over with it. Scully let the small stick lie on the bathroom counter and Mulder looked on. She couldn't help laugh at Mulder's face expression: his famous 'panic face' at play.

"You alright there, Mulder?"

"Hmm?" he snapped out of the zone he was in, "Yeah, yeah…test done?"

"In a few…" she smiled sweetly at him, trying to take the edge off the situation. "So what are your thoughts?"

"I…I have no idea…I'm blank…don't take it the wrong way though" He made his way back to the bed. "I mean, you know…life altering moment and all…"

Dana walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand, and just stood in front of the door. "Done…"

Mulder pulled himself up, sitting at the edge of the bed. "And…"

He watched her steadily, her mouth not once opening to reveal the answer.

"Well…?" Mulder urged, heck this was worse than looking for the dang present.

Scully looked onto him coolly, before emitting the words, "Happy Birthday Dad…"

His mouth slowly curled up in a smile. "Seriously?"

She nodded and hummed a 'yes' as she made her way to him, straddling his lap.

"Oh, baby." he joked as Scully enclosed his mouth in hers, softly giggling at his prior statement.

He pulled them both back to lay on they firm mattress, Scully dispensing slow steady kiss on him, as he steadied her with his hands on her thighs.

"So…" she managed to say between kisses, "What are you thoughts now?"

"Wow…another baby…" she giggled into his mouth as he spoke, "Again into the diaper routine, the mood swings, the cravings…"

"You make It sound like torture…"

"Don't mean I don't love it. I couldn't be more turned on now…" she smiled continuing to drape him in lust filled kisses.

"It's just all a bit unexpected…not unwelcome, just unexpected."

"mmhmm" she hummed into his mouth, continuing her activity. He began to follow her lead, hands roaming her torso, that morning. He continued to indulge in the sweet temptation, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Scully…"

"…Yes…"

"How are we going to break the news to William?"

She suddenly paused her activity, giving the statement thought. "I hadn't thought of that…wow…"

And as an act of summoning, the lively 3 year old made his way in his parents room.

"Mommy…daddy…what are you doing?" he curiously inquired catching his parents in the compromising posture.

Scully quickly stepped in " Nothing, sweetie, we're just playing around…"She managed to spat out, lying across her partner's chest.

"Umm, okay... Well, I found the pillers!" he stated moving from one topic to the next in a 3 year old fashion.

"You did?" Mulder said still lying on the mattress.

"Yup! It's in it's cah-coons, daddy! Come see its! Come see its!" he stated excitedly, wanting his parents to follow him into the garden.

"Alright buddy, I'm commin' I'm commin'…"

"Hurrys!" William made his way quickly down the stairs, calling his parents down as he went.

Scully unwillingly un-straddled her partner, getting up on her feet.

"So, we tell him later?"

"Alright…lets just keep this to ourselves for the mean time…it's bad luck anyways."

"All right…" He started making his way out the bedroom door, shifting his gaze to Scully again. "Rain check?"

"You bet." Scully stated cheekily.

"You gotta love those hormones." He smiled sassily, as they both walked to meet their son down stairs.


End file.
